


Together.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: FemaleOC - Freeform, M/M, maleOC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Hyuk's love for Taekwoon is finally out.





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just leaving a short plot-less story requested by my sister. I literally wrote this while I was dragged to the market. Below is her idea which I elongated a bit for her to enjoy and for me to waste my time.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> (EDITED)  
> The characters were the bad boys of the school. They weren't good in studies but were athletic and they were really close.After their studies, they chose architecture. They were doing good in their work. 1 felt more than friends feeling for 2, but never let it out. 2 didn't feel the same for him and dated a girl. He would spend less time with 1 while dating and that would make 1 depressed.1 was once about to suicide but 2 came in. He said that he had broken up with the girl and that gave the slightest hope to 1. 1 still hid his feeling though. Later, 2 started dating again. But 1....
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The rest was up to me.

Finally it was the graduation day. Hyuk and Leo had gone through a lot of trouble to have matching classes so that they could be together, and finally, their hard work is paying off.

They're sitting together, smiling and talking with each other by ignoring everything else. They applauded loudly for each other when they were getting their graduation certificates.

They already decided that they would work a construction site workers and skip university.

They successfully got their jobs and celebrated the occasion with their families.

As they started working, both Leo and Hyuk were the architect since their designs were like by the boss. So they got an instant rise.

Few years after their work, Leo had invited to Hyuk to his house.

The door bell rang and Leo got up and unlocked the door to welcome Hyuk inside. Hyuk was all smiley until he saw a girl on Leo's sofa.

She was cute. She was having long chocolate brown hair (same as his) and was wearing denim jeans along with a striped purple and blue shirt with sleeves just above the elbow.

She smiled at Hyuk and Hyuk smiled back awkwardly.

"Hyogi, this is my girlfriend, Seulmin. Seulmin, this is Hyogi, a great friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Seulmin-ssi."

"Nice to meet you too Hyogi-oppa."

"Hyogi, take a seat. I'll get something for us to eat."

Just when Leo was about to enter the kitchen, Seulmin held his arms.

"Let me do it."

"No it's alright. You're my guest."

She kissed him on the lips to persuade him again and it fucking worked. Hyuk was in destruction. He was questioning if they were doing this on purpose but then he realised that Leo never said anything about having any interest in guys.

"Why do you look like you are dying?"

He snapped from his depressing thoughts when he heard Leo's voice and it made him a bit happy.

"When did you get a girlfriend?"

"I've been telling you since 2 weeks ago. I knew it, you weren't listening."

Of course not. Hyuk is too busy at admiring everything about Leo when the topic is not very important.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"She's so nice....."

Started. Hyuk blocked his ears again and this time got depressing thoughts instead of admiration.

After having dinner while getting questioned about his unusual behaviour, he quickly excused himself by saying that he had some work left to complete. Leo tried to stop him saying that he wanted to tell something but Hyuk had shut the door in front of the older.

He buried himself in his blanket and cried almost the whole night. The next morning, Hyuk screamed wen he saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red and his face was completely puffed, which he did not like at all. He thought of skipping work but right at that moment his boss called his mobile.

"Hello?" Hyuk mentally cursed for sounding so misrable.

<"Han Sanghyuk, sorry for not giving an early notice but we have a meeting at 10 today.">

"What!?"

<"I am extremely sorry. Leo was supposed to inform you but it seems that he couldn't.">

Oh, so that's why he didn't let me leave. My fault for slamming the door on him.

"I see. I'll be there in a moment."

And cut. Hyuk looked at the number of missed calls and texts he revived from Leo about the meeting and why he had left so hastily. He felt a pang of guilt but had to shove it away since it was fucking 9:36!!!!

He took a shower of probably 30 seconds and got dressed. He ate whatever a small piece of cake there was in the fridge that Leo had baked for him before and gulped some water. He drove his car in dangerous speed on the busy Thursday road which almost led to an accident but he managed to avoid it by a violet break.

It was 9:55 by the time he reached the office. He ran to the meeting place and caught his breaths and took a quick check at himself if he was looking presentable. Finally he entered the office where all of them were already seated and the boss was about to start talking.

"Ah, Sanghyuk. Finally you are here, please take a seat."

The meeting went on peacefully. But Hyuk wasn't listening to anything. After the meeting was over, Leo came up to him.

"Hyuk-ah-"

"Sorry, I have some work to do." Hyuk cut him off.

"Ah, okay." Leo said a bit disappointed.

With that Hyuk walked out of the room with fast steps. He had avoided Leo the whole day which made the other annoyed.

"Hyuk!"

Hyuk halted at the shout which too sounded soft. A hand grabbed him tightly by the shoulder and turned him so that he was now facing Leo.

"What?" He snarled.

"Don't snarl at me you brat. You've been ignoring me the whole day. What is wrong with you?"

"I told you I'm busy!"

"Your job is to wander around the office?"

"Tch."

Hyuk turned their position and pushed Leo against the wall.

"You invited me to your house to tell about the meeting, instead, you boasted about your cute girlfriend. I was about to die in an accident because of that."

Leo became red with shame and bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry."

"That's all what you can do. Be sorry! What would you say if I died? Sorry?"

Leo now had tears welled up in his eyes and a single one falling down. Hyuk realised what he had done and backed away. He should've taken the sorry.

Leo fell to his knees and cried for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He made and effort to stop and now he was just sniffing with red eyes and flushed cheeks due to the intense crying.

"Did your girlfriend die or something? Why are you crying like this?" Hakyeon questioned worriedly but with a hint of cheering him up and it successfully made him smile just a bit.

"Hyogi.." Taekwoon mumbled.

"Ah, your son hates you?" 

Taekwoon nods.

"Come on get up and tell me the story."

He helped him get up and dusted off the invisible dirt from Taekwoon's suit. They walked to break room and talked about what had happened.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Hakyeon said.

"What?"

"You are stupid. He's been showing his feelings to since I've known him. Maybe even before that."

"Huh?"

"Ahh, this dumbo. You don't know anything right? Look, Hyuk maybe angry because...because you didn't pay much attention to him?"

"Attention?" Taekwoon asks.

"Ask him yourself. Now go apologise so that your son doesn't hate you more." Hakyeon advises.

"Thanks Hakyeon."

"No prob."

"Then I'll take my leave. Thanks again. I'll treat you if it goes well." Taekwoon promises.

"I'll not hold back!" Hakyeon shouted. Taekwoon just chuckled and left. Hakyeon sat like a depressed King on his seat.

"Why are you so dense?" He mumbled to himself.

\---------------------------  
Taekwoon drove at a dangerous speed in the busy streets when Hyuk wasn't even picking up his phone even after hundreds of calls and texts. He was about to be hit by a truck but thankfully he avoided it. He quickly got out of the car when he reached Hyuk's apartment and ran to his floor.

He took out the additional keys that Hyuk had given him when he first moved in here. He unlocked the door only to hear something collapsing. He ran inside to see that Hyuk was painfully trying to get the rope off his neck. Taekwoon was shocked. He immediately moved under Hyuk and put Hyuk's leg on his shoulder.

Hyuk gasped for breath and took off the rope. By the time Taekwoon had brought the chair back to its place and let Hyuk stand on it.

"Hyung, don't cry now." Hyuk choked out.

Taekwoon didn't even realise that he was crying. He looked up at Hyuk with a smile on his face despite crying.

"Thank god." Taekwoon said.

"Sorry."

"Not now. Let's go to bed before I faint." Taekwoon joked.

But that was no joke to Hyuk. His hyung was really about to faint. He looked like he could fall any moment. He chuckled and got on the floor. He walked towards his bed which was big enough for two and cleaned it up while Taekwoon was in the bathroom.

When Taekwoon was out, he was wearing Hyuk's black t-shirt and shorts which revealed his long white beautiful legs. 

"Hyuk-ah, stop growing already. Your clothes are becoming too big on me."

"Your fault the you're smaller."

"Brat."

"Come in."

Hyuk patted the empty side of the bed and Taekwoon jumped inside the blankets.

"Why were you going to kill yourself?"

"Hyung. Let's not talk about that now." Hyuk said strictly.

Taekwoon kept quiet and spoke again.

"Hyuk-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that ever again."

Hyuk turned around to see a tear drop fall from Taekwoon's face and the other hid his face from Hyuk but Hyuk held his cheeks and made Taekwoon look him in the eye.

The next day, they were headed off to work together and Hakyeon smiled at the two. Taekwoon ran to hug Hakyeon and kissed him on the cheeks which made Hyuk clench his fists.

"Let's go out tonight. My treat!" Taekwoon announced.

"Yaaaayy!!" Hakyeon exclaimed.

"Yay." Hyuk said blankly.

"What wrong Hyuk?" Taekwoon asked.

"Nothing really." Hyuk replied.

"Ok..anyways, we'll leave work together at 8. Is that okay?" 

"I have till 10." Hyuk said.

"Don't lie. We're in the same department."

"Fine." Hyuk sighed.

After they got off work, had dinner and were drunk. Hyuk called a cab for Hakyeon and took Taekwoon home. Taekwoon was sticking to him like glue in the ride.

Hyuk was very tired when he reached home. He took off Taekwoon's cloth with a lot of 'difficulty' and also changed it.

Later when he came out of the shower, Hyuk heard some kind of murmuring. Taekwoon was sleep-talking about an unknown name.

Is it another girl?

When he laid beside Taekwoon, his hyung hugged him closer in his sleep and unconsciously nibbled Hyuk's ear making the other excited but Hyuk forced himself not to touch his hyung.

The next day, Taekwoon woke up with a horrible headache. 'How much did I drink?' He looked at his surroundings and realised that he was not in his house. He also realised that his clothes were also changed.

A red Taekwoon emerged room Hyuk's bedroom. He was on the sofa with a plate of cold toast with chocolate spread. His eyes had slight dark circles but Taekwoon noticed it.

"D-did you ca-carry me all the way here?" Taekwoon asked.

"Yeah." Hyuk replied.

"Al-also m-my clothes?" Taekwoon blushed.

"Ah." Hyuk uttered with his face becoming pink too.

"Tha-thank you." Taekwoon said. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with the fact that Hyuk changed his clothes. But he was thankful and sorry.

"Did I trouble you too much?" Taekwoon asked.

"Of course you did! You were continuously moving when I carried you to a taxi and also when I was taking you to the bed. You even muttered some unknown person's name!" Hyuk didn't mean to say the last part at all.

"I'm s-sorry." Taekwoon said.

"But hyung, who is this Joonyoung?" Hyuk didn't want to ask this either.

"Oh. Joonyoung is in the department next to ours. He's been a good friend to me ever since we met." Taekwoon explains.

'Who mutters their friends names in their sleep? Unless..' Hyuk gasps in realisation.

"Hy-hyung, did you go to this Joonyoung guy's house when you were drunk before?" Hyuk asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ah. That explains everything."

"Explains what?" Taekwoon asks, confused.

"Hyung, you like guys?" Hyuk asks.

"I-uhh.. Wha- I..I'm b-bi." Taekwoon stammers.

"Are you going out with Joonyoung?" Hyuk asks

"No! He's just a friend!" Taekwoon says.

"Which guy mentions his friends name in his sleep?"

"Is it wrong to dream? I even sleep talk your name!" Taekwoon replies.

"Are your dreams really of acceptance?" Hyuk wants to close his mouth.

"Yes they are. Only those of yours are not!" Taekwoon gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

Hyuk had an amused look. He smirked and walked closer to his hyung.

"What dreams did you have about me?" Hyuk asks.

"N-not much." Taekwoon replies without looking at Hyuk.

"Then look at me."

Taekwoon hesitantly looked at Hyuk, a red creeping up to his cheeks.

"Now speak." Hyuk commanded.

"I-I have no-nothing to s-say." Taekwoon stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

Taekwoon stayed quiet. Hyuk held both his arms and Taekwoon flinched. He pushed Taekwoon to the wall and looked at Taekwoon with dark eyes.

"Hyung."

"Enough Hyuk."

"No hyung, you have to listen-"

A phone ring was heard. It was Taekwoon's. Hyuk was very pissed but he moved away from Taekwoon to allow him to take the call.

"Hello?"

<"Hi Taekwoonie.">

"Ah Joonyoung. How are you?"

<"Good. And you?">

"I'm fine. What did you call for?"

<"I wanted to ask if you wanted go out somewhere today?">

"Sure. Where?"

<"You can decide.">

"No, I don't have any great place."

<"Alright then. I'll text you the location in a moment.">

"Okay. Bye."

<"Good bye.">

Taekwoon cut the call and Hyuk spoke.

"Joonyoung huh? What did he say?"

"He said that he wants to go out with me."

"Only the two of you?"

"I don't know. You want to come?"

"No. Just asking."

"Okay."

Taekwoon went to the kitchen to get some breakfast for himself. Hyuk went to the kitchen to keep his dirty plates and saw Taekwoon cooking something.

He leaned over Taekwoon's back which made the other jump up but Hyuk didn't move. Taekwoon was stirring some freshly cooked beef stew that Hyuk like very much.

"What's this?" Hyuk cooed

"Th-thanks." Taekwoon answered while blushing.

"Aww my pretty hyung, thank you soo much~" Hyuk said.

"Yeah,yeah. Get off me before I burn you." Taekwoon warned when Hyuk was coming too close.

Hyuk sighed and went back to the living and turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting going on. After half an hour, Taekwoon came out of the kitchen with a pot in hand. Hyuk lightened up and got up to get the utensils needed.

They sat down and ate in silence until Hyuk spoke.

"So your going?"

Taekwoon gives him a confused look.

"With Joonyoung?" He adds.

"Yeah. Not like I have anything better to do anyways."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He didn't say it."

"Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Why are you treating him as if he's gonna kill me? He's a friend."

"Sorry."

There was a pause until Taekwoon spoke this time.

"Hyuk."

"Hmm?"

"You're acting strange these days, is everything alright?"

"Ye-yeah."

"If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me."

"I will. Don't worry."

Taekwoon dressed up after eating since Hyuk said he would do the cleaning.

"I'm leaving!" Taekwoon said from the hallway.

"Are you going to comeback?" Hyuk asks but the door had already shut. Hyuk decide that he would go out too but a little later.

While lazing on the sofa, he felt drowsy and went to sleep.

He was startled awake when he heard his phone ring on the table in front of him. It was already dark. He held the call without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.  
He was surprised to hear pants from the other side and then a scream. He quickly checked the caller ID. 'Daeguni❤️'

"Hyung!?" Hyuk shouted in the phone, hoping to hear something.

"Hy-uk, ahh, am-amusement...pa-"

The call had cut. Hyuk's eyes were wide opened. He got up and wore a coat. He got in the car and speedily drove to the nearest amusement park.

When he arrived, the park was filled with people. Smartly, he guessed they would be somewhere out of the public. He searched all the gardens but still did not find them. He kept on running until he found a bathroom which said 'No Entry'.

He entered it carefully and heard a familiar scream from inside just when he was going to open the door. Only the middle lane light was on and there were screams and sounds coming from the last stall.

Hyuk kicked the door open, making the door hit the person inside. There was a groan from the man who was touching Taekwoon. The man was about to punch him but he brought up his knees to hit the man in the stomach and threw him at the side of the stall.

He didn't even realise that he was kicking the guy so hard that it was going to kill him until Taekwoon yelled at Hyuk to stop.

"Hyung! He harassed you!"

"Enough! He couldn't do anything since you came!"

"Tsk."

Hyuk cleaned himself and spat at the man. 

"Motherfucker." He cursed.

"Hyuk!"

"Shut up!"

Hyuk was too angry, he dragged Taekwoon out of the bathroom ad went to the garden where it was dark. He fixed his hyung's clothes harshly. When he looked up, he felt guilty.

Taekwoon was crying. He hugged his hyung and muttered apologies in his ear. After he calmed down, they silently went to Hyuk's car and went to Hyuk's house.

"Hyung, I'm sorry."

"No. You saved me, thank you."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I just got scared. Of the incident and...you."

Taekwoon hid his face with his hands.

"We're you dating him?"

He saw Taekwoon tense.

"Why did you lie?"

"No! He assumed like that, not me." Taekwoon said.

"Why didn't you run?"

"I couldn't his friends were there."

"Where were they when he was harassing you?"

"Right after they left, he dragged me there." Taekwoon said.

"Hyung."

"What?" Taekwoon looked up and his lips met with Hyuk's. Taekwoon's eyes were widened in shock and Hyuk made the kiss deeper. He was the first to pull away.

"Hyung, please listen to what I have to say."

Taekwoon didn't answer but nodded.

"I love you Hyung. Somewhere in the middle of our friendship, I started liking you. Everytime you went out with someone, I would hide my sadness and encourage you. I..The reason why I so angry these days was because of that new girlfriend you got. I got so frustrated when you would be so happy while talking about her. I felt horrible. So when I burst my anger on you, I immediately felt regret and thought that you might hate me. So I thought 'why live when he hates you?' And I almost killed myself. When you came, I was so happy, so happy that I fell in love all the way again. I didn't like it when you would hang out with others in a very close way. I'm sorry Hyung. I love you."

He felt tears on his hands after confessing his feelings. He looked up to see that his hyung was crying but smiling. He felt tears on his cheeks too. He hugged Taekwoon to hide his crying face but kept on crying while hugging the older. 

They were crying the tears of happiness together while saying sweet I love you's in midst of their kisses.

\-------------------------  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
